¿Satisfecho?
by MiloLM
Summary: —Joseph, aún no me has contestado —insiste paciente y amable. Él la mira de nuevo—. ¿Ya estás satisfecho? / Sus labios dejan salir un largo suspiro y sonríe tristemente—. Sí. —Miente.


**Nombre del one-shot:** ¿Satisfecho?

 **Personajes:** Joseph/Cartaphilus, Oc.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Línea de tiempo:** Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Mahō Tsukai no Yome/Ancient Magus Bride; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kore Yamazaki. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Oc [Personaje original]. Situaciones dramáticas y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama, Angst.

 **Total de palabras:** 1490.

 **Nota:** De verdad no puedo creer que he llegado a escribir para el fandom de _Mahō Tsukai no Yome_ , enserio amé ese anime 3 y ahora también amo el manga y lo sigo.

En lo personal, Joseph es uno de los personajes que al comienzo odié mucho, pero luego de conocerle mejor terminé por enamorarme totalmente (además, es un shota psicópata, son mi debilidad :u 3).

Así que escribí esto basándome en su situación. Sólo espero que no me haya salido tan OoC ;u;

* * *

 **Summary:** —Joseph, aún no me has contestado —insiste paciente y amable. Él la mira de nuevo—. ¿Ya estás satisfecho? / Sus labios dejan salir un largo suspiro y sonríe tristemente—. Sí. —Miente.

* * *

 _ **¿Satisfecho?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se hunde en el colchón y allí se hace un ovillo. Sus ojos le pesan y aunque ya no vea con uno de ellos no le interesa, quiere volver a dormirse como todo el tiempo desde que esa chica le ha arrullado con su canto mágico. Y por un momento agradece a esa molesta Slay Vega el lanzarle un hechizo tan potente —pero no por ello deja de odiara, de odiar todo su ser y existencia—. Se acurruca, su frío cuerpo inmortal y frágil y pequeño se enreda entre las sábanas. Va a dormirse de nuevo, es lo único que puede hacer para aplacar todo el dolor de su eternidad.

 _Cálido._

Ese lugar es cálido y reconfortante. Siente que lo ama porque por instantes se olvida de la maldad, del dolor, del sufrimiento y la desesperación de tener a un ser horrendo en su interior. Le gusta y quiere permanecer así por siempre (pero sabe que no será así y eso lo enoja y frustra porque no puede hacer nada al respecto). Empero ignora sus pensamientos y cierra los párpados para sumirse de nuevo a los sueños —esos que no recuerda al volver a despertar— y finalmente ya no sentir nada.

 _No más dolor ni sufrimiento ni desesperación. Solamente comodidad y calma._

Y una vez se duerme se halla solo, aunque a pesar de estar en medio de la oscuridad no teme (ha vivido en ella tanto tiempo que se ha acostumbrado). Se mantiene allí, cansado y sereno abrazándose a sí mismo tratando de mantener esa calidez junto a sí porque simplemente ya se ha vuelto adicto y no la quiere dejar ir. Sólo quiere quedarse quieto, no sufrir y mantenerse cómodo y seguro. Cartaphilus no le habla ni hace aparición y eso lo alivia y también asusta, no sabe qué sentir realmente.

—Oh, el judío errante.

Esa vocecilla dulce hace que levante la mirada y dirija su ojo de cielo apagada sobre el ente que tiene enfrente. Brillante y deslumbrante, lo que más odia porque lo ciega y hace sentir ridículamente temeroso.

—¿Quién eres?

No la conoce, no la ha visto nunca antes ni siquiera en las historias y los libros de criaturas. De ser así y sabiendo que seguramente le serviría ya le hubiera capturado hace tiempo. A esa muchacha de cabello negro noche y dulces ojos de chocolate. Es oscura y a la vez brillante y eso simplemente es confuso y contradictorio. Cómo ver luz y oscuridad a la vez en un mismo ser.

—Joseph, así te llamas —la voz melodiosa le molesta y le hace sentirse asquerosamente contento y calmo. Ella le observa con curiosidad y dulzura—. Te conozco, oigo sobre ti todo el tiempo. Habitas en los sueños de uno de los dueños de este hogar.

—Sueños... —murmura el niño de más de mil años desviando la vista y recordando a esas personas que le han confinado a una siesta y compasivo descanso que quizá sería para siempre—. Eres una criatura de los sueños.

—Así es —acepta ella curvando sus labios rojos en una amplia sonrisa. Se acerca a él e imitando sus actos se arrodilla enfrente y le observa en silencio—. No has hecho cosas muy buenas, Joseph.

—Lo sé. —Afirma seco y borde, indispuesto a continuar con charlas que tuvieran que ver con las atrocidades imperdonables (y que aunque fueran así fueron todas perdonadas por esa niña llamada Chise) que ha cometido a lo largo de su maldición como hechicero errante.

Y por un momento el sólo recordarse le dan ganas de vomitar —no se soporta, ya no quiere existir cargando memorias como esas (y espera impaciente a olvidarlas algún día)—.

—Dime algo —la voz femenina nuevamente capta su atención. Esa extraña muchacha vestida de noche y oscuridad (pero que aun así sigue irradiando vida y brillo) es algo que no entiende pero que despierta su curiosidad—. ¿Ya estás satisfecho?

Esa pregunta hace que quede de piedra. No puede hablar, no puede refutar nada al respecto, porque simplemente no sabe cómo responder, no sabe si soltar un _sí_ orgulloso y mentiroso o un _no_ débil y arrepentido. Y eso lo vuelve a enojar y quiere salir de ahí y esconderse. Ya no quiere sentirse desesperado.

—Todo lo que has hecho —la oye volver a hablar y se siente totalmente incapaz de verla a la cara—, todas esas muertes que causaste, ese dolor, sufrimiento, desesperación, angustia, rencor y odio que creaste a todos esos seres con los que alguna vez utilizaste como si fueran marionetas o juguetes que desechar, o simples objetos con los que experimentar hasta hallar tu propio beneficio. Me gustaría saber, ¿estás finalmente satisfecho con todo eso, con todo lo que hiciste?

Empero el chico no contesta, guarda rotundo silencio. Aprieta los labios y cierra los ojos. No va a llorar (es el privilegio del que le ha privado la eternidad) pero siente algo desgarrador en su interior que le quema y le hace sentirse de una manera horrible, de una forma plenamente miserable. No es físico, pero es monstruosamente doloroso, y también cruel y frío.

No quiere eso. Ya no quiere sentirse adolorido ni desamparado entre la gélida disque vida que posee. Quiere dejar eso y acurrucarse y dormir y no despertar, sumirse en esa anestesia que evita soltar toda su maldad al mundo inocente, a algo que no le ha hecho nada en realidad pero que también es causante de desprecio indefinido. Y es extraño y lo odia.

—¿Estás satisfecho, Joseph?

 _«No, no lo estoy. Lo odio y me arrepiento»._

Pero su boca sigue sin soltar sonido alguno, no da la respuesta que quiere que al menos alguien sepa. Pero el simple pensamiento de que algún ser pueda verle de esa manera tan débil y patética, en ese estado tan deplorable, le hace callar todo y sellarse como una tumba maldita.

Y de pronto la escucha reír suavemente. Levanta la mirada y la ve, es tan preciosa pero a la vez venenosa —le calma pero desespera, no entiende esa mezcla sentimientos—. Y ya no quiere oírla ni verla empero tampoco quiere que se aleje o desaparezca. Es realmente frustrante y lastimero.

Pero quiere saber, ¿qué es eso que le causa gracia? Si es él, ya no le importa, también se reiría si fuera alguien más. No la culpa.

El niño milenario suelta un largo suspiro y sonríe levemente. La criatura extraña deja de reír y lo observa con ojos brillantes.

—Es porque te dolía, ¿verdad? Porque ya no lo soportabas, y es por ello que solamente te dedicaste y pensaste en ti. Eso es tan despreciable pero a la vez tan humano, así que no creo que haya culpa alguna. Todos los humanos son egoístas cuando sufren.

—En eso tienes razón —habla con tintes de confianza dejando ya de lado la tosquedad—. Sufrí por siglos y yo solo deseaba una cosa; sólo quería morir... y no podía.

—Oh, pobre alma maldita —murmura la niña mirándole con pena y luego le dedica una dulce sonrisa—. Pero ahora ya no sufres, y es _gracias_ _a_ _ella_. Esa persona que al igual que tú ha sufrido pero que a pesar de ello no ha dedicado su existencia a dañar a los demás.

 _«No me lo recuerdes por favor»._

 _La odia. No quiere escucharla._

No quiere escuchar eso. Quiere olvidarlo, y quiere olvidar todo lo relacionado a su molesta salvadora. No desea oírlo pero tampoco puede negarse a escucharlo.

—Joseph, aún no me has contestado —insiste paciente y amable. Él la mira de nuevo—. ¿Ya estás satisfecho?

Silencio, total silencio. No quiere responder pero no quiere tampoco guardarlo todo por la eternidad. (Cada vez se siente más mareado y confundido con esas contradicciones).

Sus labios dejan salir un largo suspiro y sonríe tristemente. Se rinde, ya no quiere continuar.

—Sí —miente, pero no del todo—. Ya he hecho suficiente, está bien con eso. Aunque tampoco diría que realmente me satisfizo por completo. En todo caso mi respuesta es dudosa, ni yo la sé.

Ella ríe otra vez (y su risa ya no es molesta para los oídos del hechicero sino que le invita a esa calidez que tanto anhela).

—Una respuesta clara —afirma alegre. Joseph no entiende esas palabras—. Ya puedes despertar.

Abre los ojos entonces. Es cálido a su alrededor, está envuelto en las cobijas y quiere mantenerse así por más tiempo. Empero su garganta le quema y sabe que ya es hora de levantarse por un momento pequeño.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha dormido, tampoco le interesa. Y lo único que le molesta es que no recuerda, como siempre, nada lo que soñó.

Pero una pregunta ronda por su cabeza.

" **¿Ya estás satisfecho?"**

Sus pálidos labios se curvan en una ligera sonrisa melancólica y su orbe de gris azulado brilla por instantes diminutos que son más que suficientes.

 _«Lo estoy... y a la vez, no»._

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
